Memories
by BabyBluec
Summary: Ketiga bocah tersebut sedang bercocok tanam dengan Sang Halmeoni di bawa sinar Sang Surya sebentar lagi akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal It's YoonMin Slight! Vkook / Taekook / HopeMin Warning! BL! Drama! Romance!


"Dimana taehyung? cih lama sekali anak itu" Sedari tadi seorang namja bername tag yoongi terus menggerutu

"Bersabarlah hyung sebentar lagi mereka juga akan sampai" Ucap sang adik yang berada di sebelahnya

Yoongi mendengus kesal "Kita sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam jimin~ah" Jimin hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan hyung nya yang tak pernah berubah

"Sabarlah... NAH ITU DIA" Dua namja datang beriringan sambil berpegangan tangan

Yoongi dan Jimin menatap kedua manusia tersebut dengan alis berkerut "Ne...Itu siapa tae?" Tanya jimin penasaran

"Kenalkan hyung ini Jungkook kekasihku,dan Jungkook yang pendek ini Jimin~Hyung sedangkan yang sedikit tinggi ini Yoongi~Hyung" Ucap Taehyung memperkenalkan Jungkook pada Jimin dan Yoongi

"Annyeong,Jungkook imnida" Jungkook membungkuk sopan

Yoongi menatap nya tak suka "Kau membawa orang lain?"

"Ayolah hyungg,kita sudah bicarakan ini kemarin" Taehyung merengek bak anak berumur lima tahun

Yoongi mendengus kesal "Kau memang sudah meminta izin,tetapi aku belum mengatakan iya" Jungkook tiba tjba merasa tidak enak hati ketika melihat perdebatan kedua namja tersebut

"Ne...Tae aku pulang saja ya?"Ucap Jungkook pada Tae

"Jangan Chagi~yaa,aku ingin memperkenalkan mu pada seseorang" Ucap Tae melarang Jungkook

"Ne,sudahlah Yoongi~Hyung lagipula Jungkook manis" Jimin menunjukkan eye smile nya,Dan hanya di balas dengusan kesal dari yoongi

"Ya sudah ayo berangkat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wahh!!! Sudah lama aku tak kesini" Ucap Jimin terkagum kagum akan pemandagan desa,memang selama ini Jimin Yoongi Dan Taehyung hidup di Seoul secara terpisah,Dengan Jimin yang menjadi guru dance Yoongi menjdi produser lagu dan Taehyung menjadi penyanyi solo

"Kebun nya masih terawat rapih ya" Taehyung menatap kebun bayam yang berada di depan rumah

Yoongi menjitak kepala taehyung "Tentu saja,karna aku menyewa Paman Nam untuk merawat tempat ini bersam Bibi Jin"

Tae hanya menunjukkan cengiran bodoh nya "Hehe...mian hyung aku tak tahu" Yoongi mengerlingkan bola mata nya malas "Tentu saja kau tak tahu,kau kan terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mu"

 _'Ne... mulut Yoongi~hyung memang tak pernah berubah masih setajam pisau'_ Pikir Jimin dalam hati

"Jungkook~ah kajja!! kita tinggalkan saja dua makhluk itu" Jimin menarik tangan jungkook membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah

"Wuahhh,Rumah kalian besar juga ya Jimin .. emm.. hyung?" Ucap jungkook ragu ragu memanggil jimin dengan sebutan apa

"Panggil Hyung saja Jungkook~Ah aku lebih tua 2 Tahun dari mu" Ucap Jimin sambil menunjukkan senyum nya tersebut

Jungkokk meringis melihat senyum Jimin,Ketika Jimin tersenyum makan kedua mata nya akan menyatu dengan pipi chubby nya

"YAK!!! JIMIN KURANG AJARR!! JANGAN MENGGODA KEKASIHKUUU" Teriak Tae dari kejauhan sambil berlari di belakang nya sudah ada Yoongi yang berjalan santai

"Cihh posesif sekali,Lagipula siapa suruh terlalu asik bertengkar dengan Yoongi~Hyung" Tae tiba dengan nafas tersengal sengal "Kau mengambil kesemptan dalam kesempitan huh,Kajja Chagi kita masuk ke kamar saja" Ajak Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk ke kamar

"KIM TAEHYUNG JANGAN LAKUKAN MACAM MACAM" Teriak Jimin dan hanya dibalas cengiran kotak ala kim taehyung

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa hyung" Tanya Tae ketika melihat yoongi sedang membafa sebuah kertas

Yoongi yang terkejut akan kehadiran Tae buru buru menyembunyikan kertas tersebut "Ah..Ani tak sedang apa apa tae,Mana kekasihmu?" Yoongi celingak celinguk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Dia sudah tidur hyung" Tae memandang Yoongi curiga,Merasa di tatap seperti itu akhirnya Yoongi mengajak Tae keluar "Ne...mau keluar? seperti nya cuaca sedang bagus"

Tae semakin memicingkan kedua mata nya "Kau aneh hyung,Kajja" Walaupun berkata seperti itu tetap saja Tae menerima ajakan Hyung nya

Sesampai diluar Tae dan Yoongi melhat Jimin sedang menangis sambil menatap sinar bulan "Aku merindukan Heolmoni" Ucap Jimin ketika menyadari kehadiran kedua sepupunya

Tae dan Yoongi seakan mengerti memutuskan untuk duduk di antara Jimin

"Kamipun merindukan nya Jimin _ie_ "

"Jangan menangis...Heolmoni akan ikut sedih,Cih dasar bocah cengeng"

"Siapa yang kau sebut cengeng Hyung" Tae mendesis tak suka diledek bocah cengeng

Jimin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas "Kalian ingat besok hari apa?" Pertanyaan tersebut membawa mereka kembali ke masa lalu

 _flashback onnn_

"Halmeoni,aku mendapat banyak bayam!!!" Seorang namja kecil memamerkan bayam yang di angkat tinggi tinggi

"Wahhh cucu Halmeoni sudah pandai bercocok tanam ya" Wanita berwajah kriput menandakan ia sudah tua tersebut tersenyum melihat cucu nya

"Tapi aku yang paling banyak menanam" Melihat adik sepupunya di puji Tae tak terima

"Aku lebih banyak bweee" Jimin memeletkan lidah nya mengejek Tae

"Halmeoniiii" Tae merengek meminta perlindungan sang Halmeoni

"Cih,Seperti bocah saja" Tiba tiba seorang namja pucat bermarga Min datang

"Raja Es Datang!!!!" Teriak Tae dan Jimin bersamaan sambil memeluk Halmeoni erat erat

"Halmeoni punyaku jangan dekat dekat" Yoongi menarik Jimin dan Tae dari tubuh Halmeoni

"YAKKKK!!! RAJA ES NYA CURANG"

Halmeoni hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Cucu Cucu nya

"Jangan ribut,sini semua nya duduk bersama halmeoni" Jimin berbaring dengan beralaskan kaki halmeoni sedangkan Tae dan Yoongi bersandar pada bahu Halmeoni

Mereka semua menatap kebun yang baru saja mereka urus di temani Matahari yang mulai mengucapkan selamat tinggal

"Kalian tau ini hari apa?" Ketiga bocah tersebut menggeleng

"Memang nya ini hari apa Halmeoni?"

"Ini hari penting Jimin _ie_ " Sang Halmeoni tersenyum lembut lalu menunjuk kebun yang mereka rawat "Kalian lihat kebun itu?" Ketiga bocah mengangguk

"Kami melihatnya Halmeoni" Jawab mereka bersamaan

"Kalian tau kenapa disini pohon itu penting?"

"Karna pohon adalah tempat bermain Halmeoni"

"Rumah Halmeoni akan indah dengan pepohonan"

"Huh..dasar anak kecil tentu saja sudah pasti karna pohon sumber kehidupan"

Halmeoni hanya mendengar perdebatan ketiga cucu ny kemudian mengelus rambut mereka

"Kalian pintar...Tapi bukan itu jawaban nya" Ketiga bocah tersebut hanya menatap Halmeoni nya heran

"Jika kalian sudah besar pasti kalian mengerti,Jarang ada orang orang yang mau menanam pepohonan...Melainkan sekarang banyak sekali pengusaha pengusaha besar yang berusaha menebang pepohonan demi uang"

"Benar kata Yoongi pohon adalah sumber kehidupan kita,maka dari itu kita harus menjaga pepohonan dari pengusah pengusaha rakus akan uang...Nah ini adalah hari bumi"

"Hari dimana kita harus memperingati diri kita sendiri akan penting nya pohon bagi bumi,bayangkan jika tidak ada pohon di dunia ini? pasti tanah akan menjadi gersang...coba ingat ingat selama ini kalian menggunakan pohon untuk apa?"

"Bermain ayunan"

"Memetik buah"

"Tidur"

Halmeoni tersenyum "Ne..kalian mengerti kan sekarang? Jika tak ada pohon Jimin akan bermain dimana? Tae pasti akan kelaparan dan Yoongi tidur dimana?" Halmeoni menjelaskan dengan sabar agar cucu nya mengerti

"Benar Halmeoni... Kita harus mengingat hari ini!!! Tanggal 22 April" Ucap Jimin dengan bersemangat

"Tentu saja harus,Jika kalian melupakan omongan Halmeoni tadi nanti Halmeoni akan marah" Halmeoni memasang ekspresi marah

"HAHAHAHA,Wajah Halmeoni lucu" Ucap Tae sedetik kemudian Yoongi dan Jimin ikut tertawa disusul oleh Halmeoni mereka

Ketiga bocah bersama dengan Halmeoni adalah keluarga yang sangat bahagia tertawa tepat pada saat bulan mengucapkan selamat datang

 _flashback off_

Setelah acara menangis bersama ketiga bocah yang sudah beranjak dewasa tersebut mengunjungi makan halmeoni bersama dengan Jungkook kekasih Tae

"Halmeoni,Kenalkan ini kekasihku Jungkook...Heheh Tae sudah besarkan Halmeoni" Tae memamerkan senyum kotak nya

"Annyeong Halmeoni...Jungkook imnida" Ucap Jungkook membungkuk sopan

"Halmeoni ini hari penting!!Kita akan melaksanakan amanat Halmeoni dengan benar..Tentu saja kita tak akan melupakan hari ini" Suara Jimin tertahan "Hiks..Jika kita lupa Halmeoni akan marah" Jimin kembali.mengingat wajah Halmeoni nya saat menunjukkan ekspresi marah di malam itu

"Jangan menangis,Halmeoni akan ikut sedih jika kau memangis Jimin _ie_ " Tae mengusap usap bahu sepupu nya berusaha menenangkan Jimin

"Ne,Ayo kembali kita tak boleh lama lama disini.. _Chal Isseo Halmeoni"_ Tak mau lama lama terus bersedih Jimin mengajak sepupu nya pergi

"Kalian duluan saja,Aku mau bicara dengan Halmeoni" Ucap Yoongi kepada ketiga namja tersebut

"Ya sudah,Jangan lama lama hyung..Kajja" Tae Jimin Dan Jungkook kembali.ke mobil

Setelah memastikan mereka semua pergi .. Bulir demi bulir air keluar dari kedua mata namja pucat tersebut

"Ne,Halmeoni aku menyayangimu tapi juga membenci mu di saat yang bersamaan" Desis Yoongi menatap foto Halmeoni yang sedang tersenyum

"Wae?Kau bahkan tak menceritakan padaku sampai ajal menjemputmu" Kali ini Yoongi ikut tersenyum dengan miris

"Aku tersiksa..Kau benar benar menyiksa ku"

"Bertahun tahun aku memendam perasaan ini hanya karna ikatan darah sialan ini" Yoongi mulai meninggikan suara nya

"Bahkan aku baru mengetahui nya tadi malam! Kau bukan Halmeoni kandung ku! Eomma dan Appa bilang kau tak ingin aku tau...Wae.." Kedua kaki Yoongi sudah tak kuat untuk bertahan sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh di depan makam Halmeoni

"Aku mencintai Jimin Halmeoni.." Ucapnya lirih

"Tapi aku terlambat...Ia sudah menikah...hiks..."

"Dengan Hoseok sahabatku sendiri"

Tanpa Yoongi sadari sejak awal ada tiga namja yang memergoki nya dari jauh

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FF pertamaaa**

 **Btw ini baru pertama kali aku bikin FF jadi masih agak agak gatau gimana cara make nya hehehe**

 **Entah kenapa aku kepikiran bikin ini ketika dengerin lagu Reboot-Hatsune Miku :)**

 **Diterima Kritik Saran :)**


End file.
